¡Cambios!
by Aninekochu
Summary: Inglaterra sólo quería ayudar a los demás países en sus crisis haciendo que esa reunión fuera seria, pero cierto intento de nación le estropea la poción y todos acaban patas arriba. Mientras tanto miraba al extraño España que tenía enfrente. ¿¡Por qué diablos tenía tetas?
1. Las pociones no se pueden dejar solas

Bueno… Esta es mi primera historia, ciertamente. Espero que os guste este intento de humor XD Si les gusta, dejen review y eso… Dios, que nervios…

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y demás pertenecen a su autor. Sólo me pertenece la trama de la historia y eso.

* * *

-Un poco más…-Murmuró Inglaterra a si mismo.-Un poco más de esto y estará listo…

El representante del Reino Unido se encontraba afanado en su extraña y rojiza pócima, supuestamente para echar en la bebida de los demás países en la reunión para que pudiesen ponerse serios y hacer algo de utilidad, mientras su mascota revoloteaba a su alrededor agitando sus graciosas alas verdes y haciendo ruidos de alegría. Esperaba que no tuviese ningún sabor exuberante para pasar desapercibido y que no tuviese ningún efecto secundario aunque en su grimorio no aparecía nada de eso.

-_Wait…-_Concentrado, cogió una misteriosa probeta de color morado oscuro que burbujeaba catastróficamente.- La cantidad exacta… Nada más… Ni nada menos…

Vertió unos pocos mililitros en el recipiente y lo dejo de lado, sonriente por su éxito en un encantamiento tan delicado y peligroso como es, pues un leve desequilibrio de los ingredientes podría tener desde un cambio minimo como una jaqueca hasta provocar la muerte. Y por mucho que odiase a algunos países, tampoco les deseaba lamuerte. Dejó en su lugar el libro de hechizos y se desenfundó su capa de brujo.

-Pequeño,-llamo la atención de la liebre voladora- ahora tiene que reposar durante 2 horas, vigila que no entre nadie ni nada y se mantenga en perfecto estado. Tengo que irme a hacer unas cuentas que me ha mandado la reina. _Do you understand?_

La graciosa criaturilla afirmó con la cabeza con un divertido silbido muy dulce y unas vueltas alrededor de su dueño, que le dedicó una sonrisa seguido de una caricia y salió. Pero pobre de él, olvidó cerrar la puerta escondida puerta con llave, y, con su sentido del deber intacto, el ser mágico, cuando se dio cuenta de tal contratiempo, salió volando en su búsqueda, recorriendo cada pasillo y habitación de la enorme casa evitando hermanos británicos curiosos o en busca de problemas que sólo querían molestar –en especial cierto pelirrojo hermano mayor– hasta que llegó a la habitación de Arthur, sin embrago, mientras el encargado de la seguridad de la olla mágica estaba ausente de su trabajo, cierto pequeño intento de país con enormes cejas y ojos azules examinaba cada rincón de la mansión hasta que dio con la habitación secreta y se puso a curiosear con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. No se le escaparía la enorme poción, por supuesto, su vista paseó también por los diferentes ingredientes de distintos tamaños y extrañas texturas que se agolpaban por doquier. Había líquidos de todos los colores con etiquetas, "Sangre de unicornio", "Lágrimas de sirena", "Vómito de rana"…, y miembros de mucho animales, de preferencia murciélagos. También pudo apreciar un gran libro con tapas de cuero y aspecto desgastado y tenebroso. Contempló las páginas desgastadas y amarillentas de este mientras pasaba el dedo sobre la negra tinta que formaba las palabras escritas a mano. Nunca había visto nada así y empezó a murmurar una frase al azar en una página completamente aleatoria y la olla comenzó a brillar para sobresalto del pequeño que dejó el pesado libro aparte con una extraña sensación de tenebroso temor.

-El estúpido de Inglaterra sí que se aburre, jajajajaja.-Dijo para él mismo más nervioso que jocoso antes esa última experiencia.

Tal escenario le dio repelús a Peter pero su sentido más cabrón y divertido salieron a la luz, olvidándose casi por completo del brillo anterior, y con una risa traviesa propia de alguien de los años de Sealand empezó a verter rápidamente cosas al azar en la tinaja y dar vueltas energéticamente, una y otra vez, y añadía ese liquido negruzco, y también echaba esos polvos blanquecinos que parecían polen de alguna planta, y no le podía faltar un anca de rana que decían que estaban tan ricas aunque él nunca se le ocurriría probar a saborear. Se lo estaba pasando en grande hasta que empezó a burbujear frenéticamente y cambiar de nivel, a subir y a bajar aquel extraño líquido viscoso popurrí de cosas más extrañas si cabe. Aterrorizado ante la morbosidad de ese entretenimiento y resultado, la pequeña no-nación salió corriendo a su habitación al mismo tiempo que Arthur bajaba a averiguar que traía tan nervioso su amigo volador.

-_What… the hell…?-_Empezó a decir en su idioma natal.-¿Qué cojones está pasando?

Se asomó corriendo al brebaje y con una agilidad propia de un gato conjuró y se normalizó el líquido. Su mascota estaba asustada y pedía perdón por no haber estado allí con cara de infinita tristeza, nunca debió de salir de la estancia sin haberse cubierto tenazmente las espaldas.

-Es tan extraño…-Revisó el libro donde estaba la receta y parecía dar la clave para ese comportamiento expontáneo.-Pero…

El roedor empezó a darle pequeños toques con la cabeza en su brazo, pidiendo explicaciones totalmente atemorizado y arrepentido. El mago se enterneció por ese gesto y le acaricio con una sonrisa tranquila y ojos comprensivos.

-Tranquilo… Todo está bien, es una simple anomalía común en este tipo de hechizos. Ninguna propiedad está cambiada. Es normal que a veces pasen estas cosas, la magia no es una ciencia exacta.-Una carcajada se le escapó.-Es más… ni es una ciencia…

Eso pareció tranquilizar a la alborotada liebre, pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que algo iba mal. Muy mal. Pero su dueño parecía tan emocionado… Serían patrañas sin fundamento lo que sentía. No merecía la pena quitarle el buen humor de su dueño por algo que probablemente no sea por más pavoroso que pueda resultar.

-Ves, hasta se ha adelantado el período de reposo y la poción está lista.-Miró a su amigo con un deje de triunfo y satisfacción personales.-Ya verás cómo después de esto, _USA, Germany, Spain _y hasta el _frog_ me lo agradecerán.-Acabó con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios saboreando ya el éxito.

Él sólo lo hacía para que le diesen las gracias, no para ayudar a los demás países, ni a los mediterráneos. Sobre todo no lo hacía para ese estúpido mediterráneo que no dejaba de aparecérsele en sueños de naturaleza vergonzosa por el cual había empezado a consumir drogas para poder conciliar el abismal y lleno de sensaciones sueño sin que ese se le apareciera.

Oh, pronto sabría que iba a acabar en la hoguera por brujería como en antaño. O algo peor.

-Sólo hay que esperar hasta mañana.

Exacto. Sólo hay que esperar hasta mañana para que todo se ponga patas arriba…


	2. Locura en la reunión

Bueno... El segundo capitulo... Es bastante más largo que el anterior. Espero que les guste, aunque no sé si el humor se ve T-T, y gracias por el apoyo T^T

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia es de su autor, no mío, si lo fuera varios países saldrían más de lo que lo hacen.

¿Advertencias?: pues... yaoi, aunque no se si decirlo así porque técnicamente uno de ellos es una mujer... XD y algo de drama al final, no sé como lo hago, pero siempre pongo drama...

* * *

La tan esperada mañana llegó, y todo iba según los planes de Arthur. Viajó en avión hasta Suiza, donde se haría la reunión. Cuando se sentó en el avión tenía al lado a una familia bastante ruidosa con un chiquillo pequeño que se pasó todo el puñetero viaje llorando y notaba sus nervioso crispándose. Se consolaba entre llantos diciéndose que nadie se atrevería a faltar porque no asistir a una cita tan importante en tierra de Vash sería lo mismo que insultarle a él, a Liechtenstein, a su madre, a su padre, a su arma, a su mascota y a sus tierras todo junto en un súper insulto del cual no podrías salir con vida. Así que cuando llegó, un buen tropel de países de todos los lugares se hallaban en la misma gran sala bien iluminada que él. Menos mal que había traído suficiente poción para que todos pudiesen repetir por si algo resultara salir mal. Aunque esperaba que no se diese ese caso, su entramado era un claro ejemplo del magnífico plan de estrategias del poderoso Imperio Británico.

Pasaron los minutos y el lugar se había llenado de todos los países, y, a manos de algunos, regalos al anfitrión, en contados casos líquidos para beber en esa reunión. Justo lo que había estado esperando pacientemente. Se frotó satisfecho las manos y con el arte de los espías se acercó a la botella de vino en cuestión. Que más que botella parecía un tonel de cerveza para abastecer a un ejército. Esquivando curiosas miradas e insultos italianos, órdenes alemanas, estupideces yanquis y pervertidos franceses pudo contaminar el vino.

-¡Siéntate ya, Inglaterra!-Ordenó por octava vez, Alemania.

-Voy…-No le convenía meterse en problemas y que bebiesen ya. Se acomodó en su sitio, entre Japón y Holanda.

-Bien…-El alemán tenía algo de resentimiento en sus palabras por las antes desobedecidas órdenes pero es que el inglés debía cometer su propósito.

-Tranquilo, ve~.- Veneciano se abrazó a Ludwig.-Ya verás como hoy todos te hacen caso.

-Y eso también te incumbe a ti, ¿sabes?-El italiano hizo una mueca de interrogación a la vez que uno de sus característicos "ve". Alemania simplemente suspiró con resignación ante la común escena.-Bueno…-Dijo recuperando la compostura y tratando de zafarse del agarre de Italia.-A continuación vamos a dar paso al anfitrión…

-¡Que no estás en un telediario, West!-Se rió la ex-nación albina.

-¡Calla, _bruder_!-Lo acalló mientras se preguntaba por qué lo había traído, si no pintaba nada ahí ahora. -Ahora va a iniciar la reunión Suiza haciendo su propuesta.

-Gracias, Alemania.-Dijo dándose paso hasta un lugar accesible a la vista de todos. Con la misma tendencia marcial de siempre.-Primero y antes de nada, daros las gracias por venir y espero que paséis una buena estancia. Segundo, espero que os portéis bien.-Una mirada fulmina al país de _l'amour._-Hoy vamos a tratar las crisis que acechan a los países de europa del sur colindantes al mar mediterráneo.

-¿En serio era necesaria tanta palabrería para decir mediterráneos?-Cuestionó Austria.

-Lily ha propuesto un brindis como señal de amistad entre naciones y aprovechando que Italia ha traído vino para todos, brindemos.-Ignoró el comentario de Austria.

La ocasión que había estado esperando ansiosamente Inglaterra. Algunos decían que no iban a beber, pero para no hacer el feo se iban a mojar los labios, en ese caso, no sabía si iba a funcionar o no, pero seguramente que ante la presión también se comportarían seriamente. Suspiró de satisfacción cuando le entregaron uno de los vasos contaminados. Perfecto, ni color ni olor. Para cuando se diesen cuenta del sabor, si lo tiene o si lo hacen, sería demasiado tarde.

-1…-Empezaba a contar Vash, con su propio vaso en las manos.- 2…-Inglaterra se relamió con la sensación de éxito completamente impregnada.- 3.

-¡_Chin-chin_!-Exclamó España y Japón se sonrojó acto seguido. Pero poco tardaron la mayoría en sentir el líquido bajar por su garganta, tenía un sabor muy sutil y un poco agridulce que sólo se podría averiguar si se supiese que no era vino solo, como en el caso de Arthur.

De pronto una cálida y fuerte luz inundó la estancia. Exclamaciones de sorpresa y terror, coletillas e insultos no podrían faltar en ese momento tan extraño. "¿Qué demonios pasa?" se preguntaba Arthur. Esos no eran efectos del hechizo, debería seguir como si nada, pero serios. ¡Nada más! ¡Ni luces, ni brillos, ni fuegos artificiales! Entonces, todos los que bebieron empezaron a sentirse flotar y perder el conocimiento un corto periodo de tiempo. Arthur sintió que el coraje le inundaba, algo que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Las ganas de destrozar todo. Tan fugaz como vino, el resplandor se fue. Dejando a unos muy aturdidos países en el suelo que pronto se sentirían más aturdidos y confusos. Puede que hasta furiosos contra los que practican artes mágicas.

Inglaterra miró a los alrededores, a los demás países. Todo parecía anormal y no estar bien…

-¿Estáis bien?-Una chica alterada con bonitos ojos verdes de no se sabe dónde saltó.-No debería haber dicho chin-chin… Ya me lo dijo Japón…

-Espera, tú.-Un muy decidido italiano antes risueño parecía malhumorado, y no hablo de Romano.-Eso lo dijo España, ¿quién eres, _bambina_?

-¡¿Qué?!-Las manos de la chica se dirigieron rápidamente a sus senos-¡Me he convertido en mujer! ... ¿Feli?-El cambio era más que notable, Feliciano ahora lucía una sonrisa arrogante y pícara. Con los ojos bien abiertos a todo.

-¿Qué?... Espera, este no soy yo, yo no me suelo comportar así. _Cazzo_!-Se tapó la boca rápidamente con la mano.

-Tranquilízate, Italia.-Alemania habló. Un Alemania de metro cincuenta, sin músculos, con el pelo revuelto y de 14 años.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!?-Gritó Estados Unidos, que parecía igual que siempre-¡Jajajajaja, soy el héroe, por eso no me ha pasado nada!-Agarró una de las hamburguesas de su montaña interminable y se la llevó a la boca. En ese mismo instante su cara pasó por todos los colores del arco iris y la escupió.- ¡Está malísima!-Cogió una Coca-Cola y le pegó un sorbo que pronto volvió al exterior a propulsión.- ¿¡Qué me pasa!? ¡Esto es grave!-Dijo al borde del llanto observando sus apreciados alimentos.

-El vino…-Murmuró Holanda. Él sólo se mojó los labios.-Por eso no me ha pasado nada.-Mantiene la mirada fija en el líquido con desconfianza.

-¡Arthur!-Gritó Toris, que se veía que tampoco había bebido porque no había cambios ni en su físico ni en su personalidad-¿Qué ropa llevas?

-¡Yo visto como quiera! ¡_Motherfucker_!-Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, pero había tenido la necesidad de usarlas. Se miró las ropas. Una camiseta de los _Sex Pistols_ asomó por la chaqueta de cuero con varios pinchos junto a unos pantalones rojos a cuadros y botas con punta de acero.

-¿Por qué le dais tanta importancia a cómo vestir?-Un muy masculino Polonia habló.-Es una pérdida de tiempo cuidarse.-Dijo con una rudeza más propia de una camionero.

-¡Callaos todos!-Gritó Liechtenstein y la miraron paralizados-Está claro que alguien nos ha hecho algo, ¡¿entendido?! Hasta que no averigüemos quién ha sido, no os vais a ir de mi país.

-¡Tú eres Lily, no Vash!-Obvió Francis, también sin cambio aparente.

-No, yo soy…

-¡Hermano! ¡Mírame!-Interrumpió Suiza. Sus miradas se cruzaron y "Liechtenstein" abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Nos hemos intercambiado los cuerpos!

-Vale. Esperad. Tengo que analizarlo todo.-Estonia parecía que también seguía cuerdo.

-Tengo… mucho… miedo…-Todas las miradas se dirigieron a un Ivan que temblaba cual cachorrillo y abrazaba su grifo como si eso crease un campo de fuerza que lo protegería.

-Cállate, estúpido.-Dijeron a coro sus dos hermanas.

-¡Eso seguro que es por culpa de Inglaterra, que hace magia!-Un inofensivo Suecia que habló perfectamente le echó las culpas.

-¡No seas un imbécil!-Se abrió de brazos y se señaló a sí mismo-¡Si hubiese sido yo no me habría hecho esto a mi también! ¡_Bastard_!-El punk recién convertido se acercó intimidante al ahora blandengue Berwald con el puño alzado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pegar a mi marido!-Finlandia, con el mismo aspecto de siempre, le hizo cara al vándalo.

-¡Callaos, por dios!-España se señaló los senos-¡Que el que se ha llevado la peor parte he sido yo!

-Yo… también…-Austria se levantó también convertido en mujer.- Que bochorno…

-¡Callaos y pensad como solucionarlo en vez de pelearos!-Grecia estaba dando vueltas cual torbellino, había pasado del dormilón al hiperactivo.

-Esta situación es casi tan desagradable como ver a dos hombres besándose… -Comentó Hungria, asqueada.

-¿Qué? ¿Hombres besándose? Matrimonios del mismo sexo están prohibidos, y todos sabemos que uno sólo puede besar a su esposa cuando ya está bendecido por la Iglesia. Asqueroso.-Afirmó Francia mientras toquiteaba con una cruz que colgaba de su cuello.

-Sí, como ese estilo de animación que hacen en mi país. Lo odio.-Apoyó Kiku, molesto y sorprendido a partes iguales por sus nuevos gustos.

-Sí, bueno, pero yo soy más genial que antes, por mi me quedaría así. –Un alto letón habló con prepotencia y sin temblor alguno.

-Podríamos haber muerto. Podríamos estar muertos ahora. No nos merecemos esto. Ojala nunca hubiese venido…-Seychelles no paraba de dejar comentarios pesimistas mientras jugueteaba con unas ropas góticas que habían aparecido sustituyendo su común vestido.

-¡Tenemos que buscar al responsable, aru!- China dijo serio lanzando lejos a Shinatty-chan.

-¡Ey! ¡Por poco me das con el peluche!- Se quejó Canadá y por primera vez todos lo oyeron.

-Bueno.-Habló Vash, Liechtenstein en este cuerpo-Analicemos la situación. Bebimos el vino y nos ocurrió esto, ¿verdad?

-Así es.-Respondió enérgicamente Heracles.

-El vino lo trajo Italia…-Comentó temblorosamente Iván mirando con terror a los hermanos.

-¿¡Cómo vamos a hacer eso nosotros!? ¡Idiota!

-¡Lo siento!

-Es cosa de magia.-Dijo Estonia-Y en Italia sólo hay exorcismos y esas cosas.

-¡¿Exorcismos!?-Iván echó a llorar.

-¡Qué estúpido!-Le espetó Bielorrusia y Rusia la miró con pena-Increíble que seas mi hermano…

-Y magos sólo son los británicos y Noru.-Dijo Dinamarca.

-Nosotros no sabemos nada, pero el vándalo ayer estuvo haciendo algo en la sala de hechizos.-dijo Escocia como quien no quiere la cosa. Tenía las manos puestas en la cabeza y estaba encogido, como tratando de ocultar algo.

-¿¡Me estás echando las culpas!? ¡_Asshole_!-Se acercó a su hermano y le empujó de la silla, haciendo que cambiara de posición las manos dejando al descubierto unas orejas y cola de gato al tener que evitar la caída. -¡Eres un puñetero gato!

-¡Y tú un gilipollas y nadie dice nada!_ Crap!_- Se cubrió las orejas otra vez y volvió a meter la cola por la ropa para que no se vieran.

-¿Es cierto que fuiste tú, Inglaterra?- Vash le apuntó con el rifle. A esa imagen de una niña con cara enfadada con ese arma le dio una risa inevitable al punki -¡¿Es cierto o no?!

-¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? _Son of a bitch!_ Jajajajaja.

-Por favor…-La nueva España se acercó de una manera lastimera al vándalo sacándole todo el partido posible a la dulzura de ese cuerpo femenino obtenido con un súper hormonado adolescente que vive al grito de "_Sex, Drugs and Rock'N Roll"_ –Dinos si hiciste algo o no…

Se abrazó a él presionando levemente esos pechos recién adquiridos inconscientemente por la poca costumbre y acortó la distancia entre sus labios pero sin llegar a rozarse para mirarlo de cerca poniendo los ojos de cachorrito mas enternecedores que ha puesto nunca, sintiendo el aliento del otro en la boca y España se sonrojó involuntariamente al tener tan cerca a su antiguo enemigo, y afianzó más el abrazo. Él la miró hipnotizado y excitado con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas mientras intentaba acortar ese espacio que le volvía loco entre los labios de los dos países. Tartamudeó dispuesto a contar toda la verdad.

-Que bajo has caído España… -Dijo Francia haciendo gala de su recién adquirido sentimiento de la castidad.-Te vendes por cualquier cosa…-Eso pareció romper el hechizo tramado por Toño -¿o Toñi?- y Arthur se apartó de inmediato realmente abochornado y enfadado.

-¡Quita! ¡No soy gay! _Bloody hell!_ -El país de la pasión chasqueó la lengua con decepción y se separó lentamente.

-Ahora se supone que soy una mujer. Tú te lo pierdes.-Comentó indiferente poniendo las manos en su nuca en un gesta de conformidad.- Pero por un segundo creí que sí que me ibas a besar…-Murmuró con un tono de burla, ¿o de decepción?

-¡Son imaginaciones tuyas! _Fuck!_- Se empezó a desesperar Arthur.

-¡¿Alguien sabe cuál es la cura a este suplicio?!-Lloriqueó Alfred al ver con impotencia su comida basura.

-Hermano, cállate. Que hay problemas más graves que tu incapacidad de comer y engordar.-Dijo cruelmente Canadá y nadie lo pasó por alto.

-Esto… Canadá… No creo que esté bien… burlarse así de los demás… -Defendió a EEUU Prusia mientras nerviosamente doblaba un pico de su camisa por la vergüenza.

-Gilbert tiene razón. –Comentó un sonriente Suiza que en realidad era Lily.

Noruega observaba la extraña situación perplejo aunque su expresión fuera la misma. ¿Pero qué clase de hechizo podía tener efectos tan diversos en tanta gente a la vez? Se estrujaba el cerebro pensando en una solución satisfactoria, pero no la hallaba, sólo la respuesta la tenía Inglaterra y estaba indispuesto. Quizá sus hermanos… Scott parecía muy enfadado y azorado para poder ayudar, cubriendo las orejas con sus manos, y Glen indiferente. Miró a los gemelos que observaban atentamente el vino mientras murmuraban cosas con expresión de profundo fastidio. Parecía que nada de lo que intentaban daba efecto.

-¿Qué piensas?-Le sorprendió la voz de Dinamarca que le miraba sonriente y con la misma cara de bobo de siempre.

-La manera de arreglar todo esto.- Respondió secamente. En respuesta recibió un extraño semblante serio que parecía pensar.

-Si Inglaterra es el causante de todo esto… Podemos interrogarle…

-No vas a usar tu hacha contra él.- Le cortó Noruega.

-¡Pero qué dices, Noru! –Rió y el aludido hizo un mohín de enfado ante el mote.- Podemos usar a sus hermanos, a Alfred, a Toño…

-Claro… -Por un momento le pareció una buena idea pero dado el estado del británico iba a ser difícil.

Le contaron su plan a Vash, quien con un suspiro y mirando el vestido tan familiar en el que se encontraba dijo que cualquier cosa era buena. Fueron a pedir ayuda al ahora corpulento Polonia mientras miraban de reojo al punki que estaba sentado encima de la mesa con los cascos puestos mientras con una pequeña navaja grababa algo en la madera sin hacer caso a los regaños de Alemania ni Francia. Feliks decidió ayudar porque no quería odiar como odiaba ahora el rosa y se acercó a él de espaldas sigilosamente y en un rápido y potente movimiento colocó la delgadas muñecas detrás de la espalda y quitando la navaja del que gritaba y maldecía del susto y empezaba a forcejear pero su fuerza no era comparable con la del polaco. Entre los cuatro lograron amordazarle los brazos con una cuerda con la que estaba envuelto uno de los regalos y sentarlo en el suelo para que no se pudiera levantar con facilidad ante la estupefacta mirada de todos los demás presentes y que no sabían de qué trataba el plan.

-_What the fuck?! _¿¡Por qué me atáis?!

-Queremos que nos digas como arreglar esto.- Respondió simplemente Vash mientras todos los demás curiosos países se acercaban.

-_Bloody hell!_ ¡Que no sé cómo se arregla! ¡Esta no era mi intención!- Escupió a un lado visiblemente cabreado y molesto por la situación.- Yo también quiero arreglarlo, _fuck,_ pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-¡Es decir que querías lanzarnos un hechizo en un principio!-Gritó furibundo Veneciano mientras Ludwig le pasaba una mano por el hombro intentando tranquilizarlo.

-_Shit! _¡Yo sólo quería ayudar! ¡No sé para qué intento nada! ¡Desagradecidos! _Fuck me! _–Se sonrojaba intensamente avergonzado.

Todo había salido mal. Catastróficamente mal. Se sintió muy débil con todas esas miradas llenas de odio y resentimiento encima de él. Sentía una enorme presión. El sólo quería ayudar y ahora todos le detestaban un poco más. Con un nudo en la garganta que no hacía más que enfurecerlo se estaba ahogando en la desesperación. Frágil y sin escapatoria. Se sentía muy extraño. Seguramente por estar en la lejana ya etapa de la adolescencia. Siempre le salía todo mal, se repetía hundiéndose en un abismo de pesimismo y decadencia mientras lo fulminaban fijando sus ojos buscando respuestas en él.

-Yo sólo quería que estuvieseis serios y que se solucionasen los problemas de las crisis…-Sentía su voz temblorosa y rota, pero no iba a llorar. Por dios que no iba a llorar.- No quería que pasara esto… _Shit…_

Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo con el flequillo cubriendo sus cristalizados y acuosos ojos pero que no derramaban líquido alguno. La opresión jugaba con su escasa autoestima adolescente. Todos le odiarían y se reirían de él por su patética escena. Sin embargo, sumido en su mundo de sombras y tinieblas no se dio cuenta que algunas miradas se iban transformando en pena, en comprensión, en felicidad, en apoyo.

-Tranquilo, Arthur.-La femenina voz de Austria sonó la primera.

-Enano, sólo yo puedo hacerte llorar. Ahora, busquemos la solución. Porque no pienso pasar otra vez por esta estúpida edad tuya. Y menos con la apariencia de un gato- Su hermano mayor trató sonar natural mientras se quitaba las manos de la cabeza pensando en lo poco que importaba eso ya.

-No pasa nada por no comer un par de hamburguesas, _right?_ Así que no te preocupes…

-Arthur…-Sólo España se arrodilló hasta su altura y le miró directamente a los ojos.

Se asustó al verlos a punto de llorar, tan frágil y etéreo. Cuando el rubio miró directamente a la mirada afligida de España dejó caer una sola lágrima. Aunque fuera mujer sus ojos seguían siendo exactamente iguales.

-Encontremos la solución y vayamos a celebrarlo comiendo unos churros. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Vale… -Tartamudeó un poco mientras tragaba para bajar ese nudo que avecinaba lágrimas.

-¡Y cómo vuelvas a llorar te pinto como a una princesa!-Le sonrió.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar en hacerme eso, _sucker._

-Hala… Le has llamado a una mujer mamona… -Exageró aflicción.- Ya no puedes ser un señorito inglés.

-Cállate o te doy una paliza. Yo no soy un señorito remilgado de la Reina, yo soy anarquista. –Le agarró amenazante del cuello de la camisa, intentando transmitir el deseo de rebeldía a través de sus ojos a los del contrario.

-Seguro. Inténtalo.-Desafió mirándolo intensamente.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. La solución,el causante y lo de después

Bueno, este es el capitulo final~

Espero que os guste y que hayáis disfrutado de la historia, y no de la sensación de que me he querido librar de él, porque no es así /

Advertencia: mal sentido del humor, yaoi, destrozos en un bar, y ya :D

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino los tendría debajo de mi cama para mi solita XD

* * *

Ambos se observaron durante un largo – ¿o fue corto?– tiempo hipnotizados por la imagen del otro. Todo era como mágico y placentero, se olvidaron por un momento de su actual aspecto. Sólo sentían el aliento sobre sus bocas – ¿en qué momento se habían acercado tanto?– y nada más les importaba tampoco. Ambos eran conscientes que estaban a puntos de besarse. Y ambos también eran conscientes de que no debían hacerlo delante de sus silenciosos amigos – ¿se habrían dado cuenta de su cercanía?–. Pero era imposible alejarse.

–Perdonad… Pero… ¿Podríamos arreglar esto?... –Sugirió Prusia inocentemente.

El hechizo de sus ojos y labios se perdió y España se incorporó pesadamente y algo abatida. Inglaterra envió, por su parte, una intensa mirada de odio que Gilbert no entendió. Feliks le desató las manos con un profundo suspiro. Lo único que querían todos era volver a la realidad y ahora la tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo sin filo.

Ya con las manos libres, chasqueó los dedos y apareció un grimorio empolvado de la nada y se puso a repasar melancólicamente y con mohín de fastidio profundo. El tiempo fue pasando lenta y tediosamente en relativo silencio. Nadie quería molestar al rubio causante de todo esto para que encontrara el contra hechizo rápidamente, aunque era imposible hablar por lo bajo. España rozaba los dedos contra sus labios algo más carnosos de lo habitual por su cambio de sexo. Y era exactamente eso lo que le preocupaba. Arthur le iba a besar, pero ¿sería sólo porque ahora era una mujer? De fondo oía a Veneciano murmurándole algo a Alemania e inmediatamente este se puso más rojo que un tomate de esos que apreciaba tanto. Suspiró con alegría sabiendo lo mucho que se querían esos dos. Escocia, más calmado, se dedicaba a molestar a Arthur de vez en cuando, pero cuando este cerró el pesado libro en la cola del pelirrojo al que se le escapó un profundo quejido más parecido a un maullido se dedicó a juguetear él solo. También era cómica la situación del lituano con el nuevo camionero polaco que insistía en cargarlo como a un saco de patatas. Observar a un prusiano nervioso al lado de un aterrorizado ruso intentando establecer unas palabras dejando de lado ese odio que los caracteriza no podía ser más épico. Hungría se sonreía al ver el cuerpo nuevo de Austria. Romano seguía con la misma expresión neutra y estoica que llevaba desde que bebió aquel vino encantado, venga ya, ¡que parecía Spock! Comparaba en su mente mientras una ligera sonrisa se le dibujaba. Noruega buscaba otra solución en su propio libro. Se miró las femeninas manos que ahora poseía.

Pasaron horas y horas hasta que llegó la noche definitiva. Sin embargo, nadie salió de la sala de reuniones por simple temor al exterior. La ausencia de cena se hacía notar en los estómagos furiosos.

–_Yeah! Finally! I do it!_ –Exclamaba entusiasmado el punk mientras una gran sonrisa se le dibujaba. – ¡Lo encontré!

Todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas inmediatamente para observar ansiosos y emocionados al adolescente, que se levantó triunfalmente y empezó a recitar algo en un idioma que creyeron latín y otro haz de luz los envolvió finalmente, volvieron a dejar de sentir sus cuerpos para dejarse mecer por una sensación de extraña sensación de ser livianos y volvieron a perder el conocimiento de este mundo.

Al despertar todos estaban de regreso a su forma original. Inglaterra los observó cómo se miraban entre sí contentos. Estaban exuberantes y jubilosos. Todos tan felices…

–¡Vuelvo a ser el asombroso yo! Kesesese… –Celebraba un Prusia egocéntrico, como siempre.

–Hermano… Cásate conmigo… –Esta frase seguida de un chillido corroboró la salud de ambos.

–Alemania, Alemania… Perdón por haberme portado tan mal antes… –Sollozaba el italiano mientras abrazaba al aludido que acariciaba su cabeza con ternura.

– ¡Atención a todos! –Hablaba un Vash en su cuerpo de mal humorado suizo. –La reunión queda pospuesta para mañana por evidentes motivos. Pueden retirarse a descansar.

Y se fue con su hermana que tenía su dulce cara de nuevo. Lentamente se fueron retirando uno tras otro llevándose su ajetreo con ellos. Y finalmente se quedó solo en esa gran habitación. Suspiró y miró su ropa. Era un traje normal. Seguía sin explicarse la razón por la cual la poción había acabado saliendo tan mal. Se decantó por buscar algún restaurante para cenar en vez de quedarse eternamente ahí tratando de averiguar la razón. Quizá fue el incidente que sucedió cuando su pequeño amigo fue a buscarlo.

Salió y una bofetada de aire frío le dio de lleno, abrazándose a sí mismo. Ya eran sobre las 9 y media de la noche, hacía horas que él debería haber cenado concorde a su horario de comidas, la luna estaba en lo alto iluminando todo con blanquecina luz, estaba cornuda.

– ¿Ya has decidido salir?

Una voz le sobresaltó haciendo que diera un respingo en el sitio, giró la cabeza rápidamente a su izquierda y vió a Antonio –que al fin había recuperado su cuerpo masculino para su alivio– recostado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos por la temperatura y lo miraba con curiosidad.

–No es asunto tuyo. Y no aparezcas así, pareces estúpido. –Se acerca las manos a la boca para calentárselas mientras se sonroja débilmente, parte por la vergüenza de haberse visto asustado, parte por la cercanía que tuvieron hace unas horas.

–Vaya… –El moreno miró al suelo, algo decepcionado. Reparó en la sensación de frio del anglosajón. – ¿Tienes frío?

–No… Estoy bien… –Tartamudeó. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era como algo opresivo en el pecho, pero no era malo…

–Mentira. Toma. –Le ofreció su abrigo mientras se lo quitaba con una sonrisa. Parece que el inglés sólo se mantuvo atraído por su cuerpo femenino. Y eso le llenaba de tristeza. Esa que sabía ocultar tan bien detrás de la sonrisa que tan famoso le hacía.

–Que no, Antonio, vas a coger frío tú. Yo estoy más acostumbrado. –Puso la mano en forma de negación frente al abrigo. Había demasiada tensión en el aire.

–Bueno… –Sabía que insistir no serviría de nada. – ¡Me debes unos churros!

–Eh… Sí… Pero… ¿Churros para cenar? –Ante eso España no pudo parar de reír dejando a un cabreado y muy sonrojado y confundido británico. – ¡¿Qué pasa?!

– ¡Los churros son para desayunar! Aunque siempre vienen bien. –Toño le guiñó el ojo. – Pero no sabía que querías cenar conmigo también, Arturito…

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo en ningún momento he dicho que quiera cenar contigo! ¡Ni me llames Arturo! ¡Yo soy Arthur, no ese estúpido presentador de tu país! –Se defendió enojado Arthur sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Antonio seguía sonriendo y eso era algo que no aguantaba de él. Quería que se enfadara y que borrara esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara que hacía que sintiera esa opresión en el pecho. Y seguro que esa opresión era mala, porque él no podía querer a alguien tan incompetente como él, ni tan idiota, ni tan atento, ni tan sonriente, ni tan bien formado, ni… ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?! Se reprendía.

– ¡Oye, que es gracioso! –Rió España. – Venga, vamos a cenar, que ya es hora.

–No pienso cenar contigo. –Negó fervientemente.

– ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó.

–Porque no. –Se exasperó ante aquella insistencia

–Eso no tiene sentido. –Dijo divertido.

–Para mí sí.

–No mola.

–Sí lo hace. –Sonrió el rubio satisfecho dando por terminada la conversación.

El otro hizo un mohín inflando los mofletes de aire de manera cómica y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que el rubio lo miró riéndose y se encaminó hacia el restaurante más cercano. Antonio le empezó a seguir.

– ¿Qué haces, _Spain_? – Dijo con un deje de molestia.

– Ir al restaurante más cercano. ¿Igual que tú? –Exageró una mueca de asombro. – ¡Qué casualidad!

–Parece que tú quieres cenar conmigo. –Recalcó las palabras que se referían a ambos.

–No. Pero es una tremenda coincidencia que ambos tengamos hambre, ¿cierto?

Bufó. ¿Por qué ese moreno no entiende que lo que él quiere es no verlo en un tiempo? ¿Es que es tan idiota que no nota su tensión? ¿Acaso es verdad su teoría de que tiene memoria de pez y se le ha olvidado que han estado a punto de besarse? Notó algo de calor al recordarlo. Seguro que se estaba poniendo malo de estar en un lugar tan frío. No es porque le gustase haber estado tan cerca de él, así, que va. Es la fiebre que pronto saldrá, sí.

El resto del camino se hizo en un silencio sepulcral. Ambos entraron en el restaurante rústicamente decorado. Todos los muebles estaban hechos de una madera ni demasiado clara, ni demasiado oscura. La iluminación era escasa, pero acogedora. Inglaterra se dirigió a una de las mesas seguido del incansable español. Se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Todas tenían una vela encendida. Obviamente, Antonio se sentó con él.

–¿Por qué te sientas conmigo? No vamos a cenar juntos nunca. _Never. _¿Entiendes? –Hizo énfasis en las partículas negativas de su frase.

–Yo sólo me he sentado en la mesa que me ha gustado más, es una sorpresa que a ti también. –Levantó las manos en gesto de abrumador asombro. – ¿Y respiras aire?

–Claro, idiota. –Estaba cansado de tanta tontería y miró la carta buscando que pedir.

– ¿En serio? Demasiadas coincidencias. Casémonos. –Propuso divertido al ver como se descomponía el otro en una mueca con la boca abierta de lo inesperado.

–Cállate… –Murmuró mientras se cubría con la carta del restaurante al notar un ligero calor en las mejillas.

–Oh, vaya. ¿Así que no dices que no?

– ¡Claro que no quiero casarme contigo! –Estalló el rubio y las miradas de todo el restaurante se giraron a él que sintió un gran bochorno y vergüenza al notar los ojos de los suizos clavados en su persona. Una risa mediterránea le sacó de su pozo de embarazo, y lo miró con odio.

–Tranquilo, nadie te ha entendido. Ellos hablan suizo. –Trató de consolarle.

– ¿Qué dices? Los suizos hablan en su mayoría francés, no existe el suizo. –Corrigió con un suspiro mientras intentaba ignorar las miradas ajenas centrando su atención en la carta. ¿Cuánto más tardarían en atenderlos?

–Que sí, que sí. Mira, el suizo se habla así.

Y empezó a recitar algo que creyó una especie de poesía en claro francés que no entendió –era el idioma de su enemigo, no lo iba a aprender. No se iba a arrastrar, sólo sabía palabras básicas como "hola" o "pollo con patatas"– pero con un acento distinto. Entonces llegó el camarero que les preguntó en francés que qué iban a tomar e Inglaterra señaló los platos en la carta, pero el camarero entabló una conversación con Antonio que dominaba perfectamente el francés. ¿Por qué no sabría tan bien el inglés? Cuando se hubo alejado el camarero le preguntó sobre el contenido de la conversación.

–Ah, sólo le he pedido el menú más barato que tengan. Ya sabes, el dinero… –Pareció entristecerse, sin embargo, recobró la sonrisa. –También dice que conocía la poesía.

– ¿Y de qué trataba la poesía? –Preguntó algo tímido y cortado por el tema de la crisis.

–De un amor no correspondido. Bastante triste. –Le sonrió con un deje de melancolía impregnada en los ojos.

– ¿Quién no te corresponde? –Acotó Arthur rápidamente, pensando que alguien podría estar en el corazón del hombre frente a él. Sintiendo una especie de sensación de la que se autoconvenció de que no eran celos.

Antonio se sorprendió ante la pregunta y sus mejillas obtuvieron un ligero color rojo, no esperaba que la propia persona que no le correspondía le preguntase eso. Sintió algo revoloteando en su estómago y retorció sus piernas, nervioso. El rubio le atravesaba con su mirada y deseó no haberle seguido. Ahora todo se estaba saliendo de control, fuera de su juego. Y su corazón también se estaba saliendo del ritmo cardíaco normal. Tenía la sensación de querer salir corriendo, desbocado, pero debía aguantar y dar una respuesta rápida si no quería que sospechara.

–Obviamente, los tomates de la cosecha de este año. Yo los cuido, les saludo, les canto, les riego, pero los desgraciados solo salen insípidos. –Hizo la forma de un tomate con las manos.

Sólo recibió un bufido por respuesta. ¿Por qué esperaba tener una conversación inteligente con semejante individuo? Giró su cabeza a la ventana mirando de reojo al español con un deje de molestia. Ignorándolo observó las calles oscuras cuando vio a Sealand mirándolo al otro lado. Se levantó de golpe de la silla de la sorpresa volviendo a atraer las miradas a él, España miró afuera también confuso, creyendo que había algún fantasma o algo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, renacuajo? –Preguntó sobresaltado.

Una sonrisa burlona le empezó a escribir en el vaho del cristal mientras España le saludaba con la mano.

–No… Te… Oigo, cejón… –Inglaterra leyó mientras procesaba. – ¿Qué…? ¡Yo no soy un cejón!

–No, por supuesto que no, Artie. –Rió Antonio divertido mientras seguía mirando a Sealand, que escribía algo nuevo.

– ¿Por qué te empeñas en ponerme motes? No me gusta. –Recalcó las últimas palabras.

– Pues porque… Porque el hada de los tomates lo manda así, y lo que él dice, se hace. –Dijo con aparente indiferencia. –Mira, Peter dice que va a entrar.

–Oh, no… ¿Por qué?... –Maldijo su suerte entre dientes.

Primero, la reunión. Luego, el mal nacido español. Y por último, dicho y hecho, se presentó el pequeño frente a la mesa, mientras ponía su pose de importancia mirando directamente a su hermano, ignorando al moreno olímpicamente.

– ¡Hola, Inglaterra idiota! ¿Has probado ya la cosa esa rara de detrás del armario? ¿Ha sido como esperabas? ¿Divertido? –Dijo traviesamente sonriendo hasta que apreció el brillo asesina que habían adquirido los ojos del otro.

–Entonces… Todo ha sido culpa tuya… –Lentamente, esas palabras emitían ansia psicópata contra al joven de ojos azules mientras se levantaba.

–Tampoco es para tanto… –Tartamudeó mientras retrocedía intimidado.

España miraba perplejo la situación, al igual que el resto de los comensales que no entendían absolutamente nada y tampoco sentían ganas de hacerlo.

Al sentirse en peligro, Sealand salió corriendo frenéticamente en dirección a la salida mientras el más mayor lo perseguía ante los horrorizados ojos de los dueños y camareros que casi tropezaron por los acelerados pasos que surcaban el restaurante. Amenazas resonaban y súplicas contestaban. Antonio decidió que tenía que hacer algo y salió detrás de ellos pidiendo disculpas a los presentes sintiéndose culpable y divertido a la par.

– ¡Arthur! ¡Ni se te ocurra irte que aquí! –Llamó desde la puerta del restaurante a la oscura noche.

– ¡Pero él nos ha convertido antes a todos! ¡Se merece un castigo! –Dijo convencido mientras se paraba sin dejar de observar como corría.

–Déjalo. Ya lo castigarás después, ya que vivís cerca. Ahora vuelve conmigo al restaurante. –Pidió tratando de sonar convincente.

Un fugaz pensamiento atravesó la mente de Arthur por un instante "No quiere que me vaya". Algo tan simple para él tuvo un significado mucho más grande. La misma frase diferentemente planteada no habría tenido tanto efecto en su acelerado corazón. Simplemente se le quedó mirando aturdido, una simple frase salió de sus labios, esperando la renegada respuesta.

– ¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya? –Un vuelco en el corazón y unos segundos eternos.

–Porque… –Tartamudeó. –No tengo dinero para pagar tus súper platos más caros que mi ropa.

–_For the Queen…_ –Susurró apenado y cabizbajo. –Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?

–Esa es mi especialidad. –Se acercó a él, sonriente, con la intención de llevarlo a dentro otra vez.

–No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –Suspiró pesadamente.

– ¿El qué? –Paró en seco a pocos metros de él, haciéndose consciente de la situación, sin saber lo que se había perdido.

Sin preámbulos, Arthur se acercó decididamente acortando la distancia, le agarró de la camisa como tantas veces había hecho antes y, atrayendo a un aturdido Antonio, unió sus labios con el que tanto deseaba ignorando el acelerado corazón y su conciencia. Sólo quería disfrutar de la corriente eléctrica que le recorría la espalda y del roce suave y cálido, sin darse cuenta, correspondido. El moreno estaba gratamente sorprendido y se dejó llevar disminuyendo la lejanía de sus cuerpos abrazando su cintura con una mano mientras que la otra la llevaba a la nuca del contrario para profundizar el beso. Lamiendo y mordiendo los labios del que tenían enfrente. Hambrientos, y sin pensar la mesa con pedido que habían dejado atrás. Ambos se sentían arder por dentro a pesar del frio del ambiente. No había sitio en sus cabezas para lo que no fuera deleitarse con esa nueva y maravillosa experiencia. Cuando ya no hubo más oxígeno en sus pulmones, se separaron lentamente con respiraciones agitadas.

–Antonio… –Titubeó sonrojado y temeroso por alguna extraña razón. –Yo… Te…

–Gracias. –Interrumpió con un tierno abrazo y hundía la cara en su cuello para aspirar su aroma a té.

Arthur atrapó parte de la ropa de España por la espalda para aliviar esa horrible sensación de que pudiera escapar y le hacía cosquillas la respiración contra la piel de su cuello.

–Creo que deberíamos entrar a cenar. –Susurró al oído del moreno.

–Sí, deberíamos. –Sonrió contra él.

Sin embargo, ninguno se movió.

* * *

El final me salió cursi XD

Gracias por leer hasta el final y por vuestro apoyo en mi primera historia, ¿me dejáis review aunque sea para pegarme? XD


End file.
